October 24th
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: October 24th. AKA Anko Mitarashi's birthday. What happens when she can't find Obito? He'll be there, right? ONESHOT. ObiAnko. Reviews keep my imagination going! R


**This site lacks ObiAnko and KakaRin, so this is to fill up, ya know? ;) hope you like it! 8D**

**WARNING: Orochimaru is OOC.**

**DICLAIMER: I don't and won't ever own Naruto (Boo!).**

October 24th

Anko sat on the verdant ground, using a stick to toss around in her hands. She was bored. Anko Mitarashi, an insane goofball, was bored. It had been a while since she last had a mission, but she was turning twelve for crying out loud! Why wouldn't they give her a mission on her birthday? It'd give her something to do! She looked behind her and saw Orochimaru galloping up to her with an unusual grin. She raised a brow at her sensei and stood up slowly. The snake man had a small box in his right hand.

"Happy Birthday, Anko." He said with a smile.

"Umm…" Anko began and looked at the gift, picking it up with a smile. "Thanks, Sensei."

As Anko opened the box, she widened her eyes in awe. The girl had received a free dango for a month coupon! She didn't care if this was a bribe or anything at the moment, she jumped at her sensei and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you, Sensei!" she repeated over and over again.

"You're welcome." He replied. "And we can skip training today on such a special occasion."

"Huh," Anko inquired.

"Anything for our special thirteen-"

"Twelve."

"Twelve-year-old student!" he said, ruffling her hair and then skipping away.

"But- Oh forget it." Anko muttered before sighing and walking away.

While she walked toward the Dango Shop, she noticed Rin and Kakashi were there. She smiled and sat at the table with them.

"Happy birthday, Anko-Chan," Rin said with a smile as Kakashi nodded.

"Arigatou," Anko replied before looking around. "Did Obito-Kun come with you?"

"Who, that baka?" Kakashi asked. "He had to go off on a mission with Asuma and Kurenai."

"Kurenai and Asuma are with him?" Anko inquired, followed by Rin's giggles.

"I feel so bad for Obito." The brunette stated.

Kakashi nudged the giggly brunette, causing her to stop and look at him. He bobbed his head in one direction, trying to show her something. Rin caught what he was saying and picked it up. There, in Rin's hands, was a gift bag. Anko smiled and accepted the brightly colored ruby bag and read the tag. It said _from: Rin and Kakashi to: Anko Mitarashi!_ On the inside was a card that had a cute picture of a cat clawing at a balloon, causing her to snicker. Below all the multicolored paper was a new collection of shuriken, kunai and senbon.

"Thank you guys so much!" Anko exclaimed excitedly.

"Daijubo," they replied with smiles.

"And, I've got dango covered today." The violet-haired girl replied, whipping out her coupon with a smirk.

[A]

Anko had been waiting for Obito all day. She decided to go to the park and sit under the sakura trees with a book. She soon lost interest in her novel and tossed it onto the grass. She hadn't known that someone was walking next to her. Anko suddenly heard reading and her eyes bugged out of her head. She turned to see the reader and sighted an Uchiha only two years older than her.

"You like this history stuff, neh?" he asked.

"O-Obito-Kun," Anko said with a bright smile.

"Mhm," Obito replied and smiled back.

Anko scooted over and made room for Obito to sit down. She noticed he had a few bruises on his arm and tugged his coat sleeve up. While inspecting the purple lumps, she looked at him with worry in her eyes, as if asking him what happened.

"Nothing that was too serious." He answered her eyes with a shrug. "Kurenai and Asuma started hitting and kicking and I got dragged into it somehow."

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Anko-Chan, but…" Obito began as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I didn't forget your birthday."

Anko beamed and accepted the card he had given her. It had his horrible hand writing on it, but she could read it well. There was also a jonquil flower taped to the side of the card, on the left of the note. She read over the note slowly, being sure not to miss anything.

_Happy Birthday, Anko-chan!_

_Of course, you were probably wondering where I was. I had to leave around four AM and go on a mission to protect some old bat._

_Unfortunately, I also got stuck with Lady Godzilla and King Flirtatious on the dumb mission. _

_I'm really sorry I couldn't be there early to give you your birthday presents. My guess is that Snake Face gave you a dango coupon and I already know what Rin and the teme gave you. I asked them not to put my name on the card, though._

Anko began to feel her heart tear a bit, but she read on.

_Well, there's always a reason for me doing the things I do. _

_I wanted to give you my own gift so it wouldn't look like Rin just picked it out and I was too lazy to buy you a gift so I'd put my name on that. _

_That's the exact opposite of what I wanted to do! So, I got you this jonquil and something you'll find out after you tell me you're done with note. Don't even think about lying._

_I know when you lie, Anko-Chan._

_You do this thing with your ear that shows me when you lie. _

_Anyways, happy birthday, Anko-Chan! Have a good one!_

_-Obito_

_PS: I'll tell you what a jonquil means after you're present._

Anko looked up at Obito with a smile, but then looked a bit confused as she picked up the jonquil. Examining it, she began to think of things it may mean. She looked again at Obito and saw a slight smile on his face. She knew he loved to mess with people like this.

"Give up," Obito raised a brow, not losing his smile.

"Yeah," she sweat dropped.

"Well," he sighed and, in a flash, he was in front of her. "Here's your present."

Obito leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Anko's eyes widened and she melted immediately. Her eyes closed slowly as she fell deeper and deeper into the spell. Obito pulled back after about ten or fifteen seconds. He kept smiling at her as he picked up the jonquil. Anko looked down at it and then up at Obito. He moved his eyes up to look at hers, still holding onto his smile. He chuckled while he began to explain what the flower meant.

"The jonquil means that return your affection, Anko-chan." Obito said, making Anko have the best birthday ever.


End file.
